


Mean the World

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another kiss promptTop of head kisses





	Mean the World

When Natasha was young, kisses didn’t mean much to her, weren’t really seen as a sign of affection but as a tool.  Kisses were used to distract, to entice , to lure. Kisses were used to find someone’s  weakness and exploit. There was nothing sweet or affectionate about kissing back then but things have change now, Natasha has changed, and some kisses mean the world to her now.

Clint and James both shower her with kisses, shower each other with kisses, and their kisses mean something, aren’t just tools. Their kisses mean affection , kindness, and healing with people who are broken like she is. Their kisses are given to her freely and she takes them all, every type that they give her but there is one that makes her just melt inside. She doesn’t tell them but she thinks they know because they give them to her all the time.

Her favorite kiss is a gentle peck to the top of her head , a soft brush of lips against her hair.  It is such a simple kiss but she adores it and they give it to her with frequency. Clint kisses her hair when they first wake up, soft and sweet, and James will brush a kiss against her damp hair when she gets out of the shower.  There are kisses after missions, when all three of them are exhausted and sometimes bruised and hurting and leaning against each other and little kisses  are placed against her hair and she returns them, brushing them along cheeks and jawlines.  

Those kisses are her favorite simply because they are so simple and sweet. There is no intention behind them other than showing affection and that was something Natasha didn’t realize she wanted till she started to get it and now she won’t give it up for the world, just like she won’t give up her boys who are sitting on the couch with her right now, pizza being ate and a cheesy movie being watched.

“This is the best kind of date, my favorite.”

Clint says this in-between bites of pizza and Natasha just sort of smiles as James rolls his eyes just a bit.

“You are easy to please. Just give you pizza and you’ll snuggle and kiss as much as anyone wants you to.”

James says this and his voice is just a little teasing but also fond and Natasha just smile a bit more as she teases as well.

“That is what I’m planning on, I paid for it and so I get all the kisses and cuddles from him. I also got you those cheese sticks you like so you both owe me snuggles. “

She says this and both of them just give her a little smile.

“All the cuddles you want. “

Clint says this and James gives a little nod  as he speaks.

“We promise, all of them.”

They both seal that promise by brushing matching kisses on her head and those kisses mean so much, mean the world and Natasha is glad to have them.


End file.
